


Worse

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: The Extinction Cycle
Genre: Fitz - Freeform, Other, ellis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little conversation between Fitz and Ellis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse

**Author's Note:**

> The Extinction Cycle by Nicholas Sansbury Smith has no love that I can find and it deserves soooo much. I adore Ellis and Fitz (and totally ship them, but not in this story).

Ellis stood beside Fitz looking out into the ocean. One of the nice things about the island was the clear blue skies and the matching ocean.

“With a view like this, you can almost forget the world’s gone to hell.” Ellis said softly.

“Almost.” Fitz said back.

“It could be worse.” 

Fitz stared at him. “How?”

“It could be freezing cold and snowing.”

He had to laugh at that. “You just look for the silver lining in everything don’t you?”

Ellis shrugged. “Someone has to. Besides, life’s too short for being depressed.”

“And getting shorter.”

“Wow, I can almost see the rain cloud above your head.”

Despite himself, Fitz smiled. “Maybe you can find the silver lining in it.”


End file.
